


In The Fake Light Of Morning

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric dies and Eric lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Fake Light Of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Crack of Dawn' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

The blood welled in his ears and dripped down his cheeks. It hurt his eyes to still have them open and it hurt his whole being to be safe and inside while Godric burned. Given the choice he would have stayed with him, to the bitter end but Godric had taken that choice away from him, banishing him to the fake light and the shuttered out windows. He couldn’t see it but he felt it, he felt the fire consume him, consume them both and then it was gone, taking Godric with it and leaving him with nothing in return.


End file.
